smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bye, Bye Bluebeard
"Bye, Bye Bluebeard" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in February of 2019. Mario is in his house eating when the pesky Mouse strikes again. A killer named "Bluebeard" escapes prison and Yet Mouse comes up with an idea! What has Mouse have in store? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with a radio announcing something as Mario is seen at the table with food. Announcer: We will start off with a simple reducing excerise. Shall we have a go at it? Hmmm? Mario nods his head up and down. Announcer: Arms out. Chest in. Chin in. Ready? In up out down. Mario is seen eating normally with potatoes and apple slices. Announcer: In up out down, In up out down. 1, 2, 3, 4! In up out down. The flower pot is seen moving with Mouse's legs. Mario is unaware of this as the flower pot has a hole drilled through. Mouse's hand is seen getting bread (unaware he grabs Mario's finger in the process as well) and puts butter on it. He takes the sandwich into the hole and takes a bite. Mario: YEOWWWWW!! He pulls his finger out to see the Mouse on it. Mario: You again! How many times must I tell you to stay away! He attempts to kill the Mouse but he goes to his hole quickly. Mario locks up the hole with boards. Mario: Stupid rodent! Always ruining my day! Announcer: STOP! This is a special news bulletin! Bluebeard the killer is at large! This man is considered VERY dangerous! Lock your doors and every single entrance you have! Mario is seen scared and goes to his windows, entrances and doors and locks them up. Mario: (Gasps for breath) That old Bluebeard can't scare me! (Giggles) Much... He is seen going back to his table. Mario: If he comes near I will kill him with my hammer! Suddenly, a large shadow with a hat and beard is seen evilly laughing while holding a knife. Mario: AHHHHHHH! BLUEBEARD!!! He runs off while the shadowy figure follows him. It goes down to show that it is just the Mouse in disguised and dressed up as Bluebeard. Mouse: He don't know how really clever I am do he? He continues on with his act. Mario is seen cornered as the Mouse closes up on him. Mouse: Muhahahahahaha!! Mario: No, please. Anything but that Mr. Bluebeard! Anything but that! Would you like some food? I have some in my kitchen! Mouse is seen with a smiling grin. Mouse: Hmmmmm... It then cuts to Mario serving the Mouse food nervously while Mouse is seen eating and enjoying food. Mario: I hope he does not kill me... Announcer: We interrupt your program for another special news bulletin. A sketch of the killer Bluebeard has arrived. It shows he is a tall man who is 6 feet and 11 inches high. Mario: 6 feet and 11 inches high?? Announcer: Yes... 6 feet and 11 inches high. Mario is seen with a angry smilish grin. Mario: Hmmmm... The Mouse is seen making a large sandwich for himself while Mario comes in with a ruler. Mario: Ah ha. Enjoying your food rodent or I mean Mr. Bluebeard? The Mouse comes close to his face. Mouse: Muhahahahahahaha! Mario: Go muhahahahahaha yourself! The Mouse is a little surprised at this but does it again. Mouse: Muhahahahahahaha! Mario: No. Mouse: No? Mario: No... The Mouse smiles and runs off hiding in a yellow teapot and closing the lid. Mario: Why you no good for nothing rodent! Rat in Bluebeard's clothing! I will get you for this! He smashes the pot with a butcher knife and it cracks into pieces. Mario: Son of a bitch! The table then bounces up and down. Mario looks at the corner of the table and sees blue beard on the floor. Mario: Now I gotcha! You good for nothing rodent! Come out from there you... Suddenly, a extra large rat with white and black eyes, a hat that looks like the one Buckaroo wears, sharp teeth, finger nails and foot nails, big hands, big feet, black shirt, blue hair, a black nose and a large Bluebeard is seen pulled out from under the table. Mario: I know you are not Bluebeard you! He sees the Mouse with Bluebeard's clothing while the Mouse is smiling. Mario: I have a high IQ! I am much smarter and you cannot fool me! Because the real Bluebeard is--- He looks behind him and sees a large rat. Mario: The real Bluebeard is... is... 6 feet and 11 inches... His skin turns all white and his heart is seen beating hard and turns all crushy as he faints on the ground. The next scene shows Mario all scared and tied up to a large rocket as Bluebeard lights a match and ignites the line ready to blow Mario to the orbit while going to the kitchen with a hungry face seeing steak. He is seen about to eat a piece until he sees the mouse in their with his clothing eating some o food the steak as well. Bluebeard: Who are you?? Mouse: I am your conscience! Bluebeard: My conscience? Mouse: Yeah! Everybody has a conscience. Bluebeard: Well then what are you doing outside?? He grabs the Mouse and throws him into his mouth. Mouse is seen escaping his mouth and runs off. Bluebeard however closes his teeth in time but his tooth is used a door and Mouse runs out. Mouse sees tobasco sauce and puts it on him. Bluebeard grabs him and eats him alive but then he blows out fire. His tongue turns into stairs as Mouse comes out of his mouth happy. He then runs into some bread and hides into it as Bluebeard slices it into toast. Bluebeard checks the toasts and sees one move. He slices the beard until it is so tiny (Almost into a atom) that it hides into a green teapot. Bluebeard opens it gets hit in the face with a pie. Mouse then hides into a glass of water while Bluebeard checks in it and gets hit in the face with pie again. He hides into a flower pot. Bluebeard checks it; gets hit in the face with pie! The Mouse then hides back to the green teapot but this time, Bluebeard is seen wearing a fire professional metal plate with glass on the eyes. He does not get in the face with pie. But when he takes the faceplate off for a few seconds. WHAM! Pied again! Bluebeard is seen checking a flower pot unaware of the Mouse in the toast. Mouse escapes the toaster and turns it on forcing Bluebeard's beard into it. His face turns into a toast when it pops out! He shakes his head back to normal as the Mouse is seen hiding into his hole. Bluebeard checks and what do you know? Pie-faced again! It cuts back to Mario trying to put out the fire from the line of the rocket. He breaks the line and blows on it chasing the fire to go away. Bluebeard sees this and grabs him. Mario: NO NO!! STOP! PLEASE!! HELP!! Mouse is seen hearing the screaming and looks out from his hole. Mouse is seen trying to ignore this because he knows how Mario has treated him for the past 2 months. Mario: SOMEBODY! PLEASE NO!! HELP ME!! AHHHHHHHHH! Mouse Feels a little worried but tries to still ignore it. Then, when Mouse has had enough, he flips a coin and it lands on heads. Mouse: Well, I gotta do it. He is seen with a angered face. It cuts back to Bluebeard sitting up a head-butcher as Mario is terrified. Mario: No... no... anything but that! Please!! Bluebeard puts a pillow next to where his head will fall. Bluebeard: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Suddenly, Mouse is seen wearing a chef's hat ringing a bell. He goes to the table as Bluebeard follows. Mouse puts on a plate as Bluebeard takes off the lid to see potatoes. (However, they are just bombs) Bluebeard: Hmmmmmm... pop overs!! He eats up the potato-bombs. His mouth is seen with smoke. With rush, he goes to the sink to get a drink of water. However, even he is about to drink, he explodes as smoke is seen all over the scene. It cuts back to Mario eating food while looking to his right. Announcer: In up out down, in up out down. To Mario's right is Mouse also eating some food on a small table. Announcer: In up out down! Mouse is seen with a fat belly smiling as it irises out on him. Trivia * This is the first time Mario and the Mouse get along. * This marks the first appearance of Bluebeard. Category:From 2019 Category:Announcer Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Bluebeard Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program